


The Queen of Mean

by TheBestLiars



Series: Songs in Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Bruce cheats on Selina with Silver, Dark, F/M, From Descendants 3, Major character death - Freeform, Quite a few people are gonna die, Selina goes evil, Selina snaps, Totally based off the song “Queen of Mean”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “Now there’s a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be, and he’s calling me the queen of mean~”[In which Selina Kyle endures one more heartbreak that causes her to finally snap, based on the song “Queen of Mean” from Descendants 3.]{Also on Wattpad under the same username}





	1. He Called Her Name

_ **“ i’m so tired of pretending . . . where’s my happy ending ? ”** _

Selina Kyle would admit, she never truly was a good person. 

She wasn’t a pretty princess, a porcelain doll, someone who followed all the rules in a straight line without a second thought. She wasn’t even the type of person to fall in love. 

But she did. 

She fell in love with Bruce Wayne. Her friend since they were children. Sure he was a billionaire and she considered herself to be street trash, but they matched each other out. Like yin and yang. 

They’d been through hell together. They fought each other and fought for each other. No matter how much she pushed him away, he always brought Selina back in. And she loved him for it. 

Bruce was Selina’s first love. Selina was Bruce’s first kiss. She hoped that they would be more firsts between them in the future. 

But it looks like, they weren’t on the same page. 

Their little fairytale began to fall apart when Silver St. Cloud came back to Gotham. God, Selina wished that she stayed wherever the hell she was, in Switzerland or Italy. Because she could already feel Bruce distancing himself from her. 

He claimed that they made amends and were friends now, that there was nothing to worry about. And the thief wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe it so badly. But her instincts were telling her otherwise. Telling her that this wasn’t right. And she couldn’t ignore that nagging feeling in her gut. She needed to know the truth.

A part of her wished she didn’t go and find out. But Selina wasn’t the type to live in a fantasy and be completely oblivious to the truth. 

Because when Selina snuck inside Wayne Manor, she discovered something no one would want to discover. 

Bruce, in bed with that slut of a blonde, moaning Silver’s name. 

At that moment, everything froze. Everything Selina ever knew came tumbling down on her. She could vaguely hear Bruce call her name, in shock that he had been caught, but she was already racing down the falls and out of his mansion. 

Tears blurred Selina’s green eyes as she ran, not stopping until she hit the abandoned home she was staying in. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, falling to her knees as she broke down sobbing. 

She loved him. She fell in love with Bruce. Sure they had their ups and downs, their special moments and their fights, but they always came back to each other. 

But this...cheating on her...this was too much. 

She could never forgive him for this. 

Selina wasn’t sure how long she sat there crying. Maybe a few hours. But as she sat there, her pain slowly turned to anger. 

She had done everything for him! She had been through pain just to keep him safe, to protect him! And this was how he repays her? By sleeping with a woman who manipulated and lied to him a few years ago? 

How could he do this to her? 

Without thinking twice, she began grabbing things and throwing them to the wall, destroying anything that was in her path, becoming blind with rage. She was in so much pain because of him. 

Bruce understood Selina better than anyone. He knew that she had trust issues, but she learned to trust him with her life. And he ruined it by fucking some whore. 

Selina stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as she leaned her hands against the wall. She could feel it, the darkness she always tried to stuff down. The darkness was creeping up, whispering in her ear, she tried not to think about it...but god, the darkness was promising vengeance. 

After everything...Bruce betrays her. 

Selina deserved to make him suffer. 

He broke her heart...she should break his. 

Take everything he’s ever built and destroy it. 

Slaughter everything and everyone he’s ever loved. 

As Selina stood there and thought about it, the more tempting it became. Sure it was a high price...but what did she have to lose? She was alone and had no friends...who could stop her? 

That was all the persuasion Selina needed.

And there it was. The thin line that blocked the darkness from taking over her mind...snapping. 

She snapped. 

She slowly began chuckling. The chuckles slowly grew to giggles, and then full blown laughter. She laughed and laughed as more tears spilt over, grabbing her whip. 

Gotham’s has so many villains over the years. So many people taking over. It was Selina’s turn now. And she was going to be the best damn villain they’ve ever seen. 

Once her laughter slowly ceased, she walked out of her house to begin plotting her revenge. As she stalked through the dark streets of her town, one thought whirled around in her head. 

Selina was right all this time. She wasn’t a princess. 

She was a motherfucking queen. 


	2. It’s Finally My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina exacts her revenge~

_ **“ so my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen and my reign will be endless ! ”** _

Selina’s revenge started slow. She didn’t want Bruce to immediately know it was her, even though he was trying to look for her. She hid out, her dark mind consuming her as she wondered what she could destroy first. 

The Wayne Company was all Bruce had left from his parents. It was only right that she rip it away from him, slowly so he wouldn’t know what hit him. 

She manipulated and blackmailed multiple lawyers to trick Bruce into signing his pretty little company away. All to her. It would take him no more than a week to find out the truth. And in that week, her revenge would be done. 

Next off her list...someone who made Bruce some very nice weapons and was just too smart to live. 

Lucius Fox needed to go. 

It was easy, really. Perhaps too easy. A clean bullet to the back of the head. He was in the records room in the GCPD when Selina got him, no sound made due to the silencer on her gun. And she left just like that, giggling quietly under her breath as she wondered how long it’d take the detectives to realize that Foxy hasn’t left the records room in ages. 

And then, there was Detective James Gordon. Oh Jimmy...Bruce saw him as one of his father figures. So for that, he had to die too. 

She waited a few days before ambushing Jim. And boy, was it harder than with Lucius. She could understand why so many who had tried to kill him failed. But Selina wasn’t going to lose. She wasn’t. After multiple stabs to the chest and throat, Jim Gordon was gone. And the thieving murderess went home with faint bruises and a cut above her left eyebrow, but a wide grin on her face. 

With each kill, Selina felt alive. Feeling the warm blood coating her face was just so beautiful. So freeing. 

She had killed before, but it was to protect herself. Hell, she even killed for Bruce. But, it didn’t matter anymore. Because now she was killing because of him. He would know soon. And her revenge would be complete. 

Of course, Selina knew who to go for next. Alfred Pennyworth. The butler Bruce loves so much. The one she called the British Terminator. It was his time now. 

And today would be the day everything will fall perfectly into place. 

The curly-haired thief knew Alfred’s routine in the morning. She knew it all. Bruce would be at work, about to find out what happened to his company, Silver, who had just moved in, should be in her room, and Alfred was preparing dinner. 

And Alfred just enjoyed a nice, hot cup of tea right before supper. 

He was strong, that much she knew. So she was going to have to be sneaky with him, just like she was with Lucius. And so the feline slipped inside the mansion and poisoned his tea. 

Poor bastard didn’t know until it was too late. 

She had been waiting, hiding until she heard him gasping and gagging for air, falling to the ground. She walked toward him and stood over Alfred’s dying body, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Yeaaaah...never forgave ya for slapping me when I was fourteen. Asshole.” And with that, she crouched down and buried her silver claws into his chest, letting him bleed out. She didn’t know if it was the claws or the poison that killed him, but whatever. It got the job done. 

She stood up fully and smiled, casually grabbing a pan from the stove. “Three down...two to go.” She hummed before silently making her way up the stairs, trailing her bloody claws on the wall.

She wanted Bruce to know exactly who did this when he got home. 

Because this was nothing but his fault. 

Selina wasn’t surprised to find Silver in front of a vanity, about to reapply her lipstick for what probably was the tenth time today. The blonde gasped when she saw the thief’s reflection in the mirror and she didn’t hesitate to bring the pan down on her head, dropping like a pencil. 

“Looks like Bruce didn’t teach ya to put up a good fight. Not surprised, you did prefer good looks over fists.” Selina said to her unconscious body, giggling under her breath before duct taping her arms behind her back and placing some over her mouth. About to shut this bitch up. 

Selina propped the unconscious Silver up in a chair, humming as she waited for Bruce to come home. Waiting to see the former love of her life look at everything she’s destroyed because of him. 

Gotham was infamous for causing so many people to snap. She had been through pain all her life living on the streets before the insanity caught up to her too. Perhaps she was stronger than the others, to finally snap after all those years of agony. 

She just needed a little push. 

She perked up with glee when she began to hear Bruce’s faint sobs from downstairs, knowing he’d found the body of the man who practically raised him. He took his mourning time before racing up the stairs, calling out Silver’s name as the blonde bimbo began to awaken. 

Oh..the fun was about to begin! 

“Selina!” He shouted her name, causing the curly-haired woman to pull Silver up with her and place the dagger to her throat as Bruce’s new play toy began to cry with fear. 

“That’s close enough, Wayne.” Selina said simply, but a grin was forming on her face. “Such a pretty little face she’s got her...what a shame if something where to happen to her.” She started giggling, reveling in the tears of her enemies. 

“Why? Why do this Selina? Stealing my company. Killing Lucius. Jim. Alfred...why?” Bruce’s voice broke on the last name, but she didn’t care. 

Her catlike green eyes narrowed darkly. “Oh honey...isn’t it obvious? You lied to me. You cheated on me. You. Broke. Me.” She snarled like a feral animal, pushing the blade closer to Silver’s neck. 

Bruce winced, seeming like he was regretting cheating on her. Good. “Selina...this isn’t you. I know you...please let her go. Please, I’m begging you.” 

“You’re begging me...how sweet.” The maniacal look grew in her eyes. “Do it again.” 

“What?”

“Get on your fucking knees and beg me for this pretty little thing’s life, Bruce.” 

He faltered for only a moment before dropping to his knees, more tears threatening to spill over dark eyes, begging her over and over again to let Silver go. 

Oh...how beautiful his cries were. 

To see him so weak, so vulnerable, with nothing. 

She made eye contact with him, smirking dangerously before slitting his precious Silver’s throat, ignoring the blood that spilled on her hands and Bruce’s cries of terror before dropping her now lifeless body. 

“Oh Brucie Boo...you didn’t think that that would be so easy, now did ya?” She asked the brunette with an eyebrow raised, using the nickname Silver used to call him. 

She watched Bruce’s pitiful attempts to stop Silver’s bleeding before realizing that she was long gone. “I did everything for you. I was there for you since the beginning. I cared about you. I loved you...but you wanted a whore instead of a thief. Good upgrade, huh?” 

“This isn’t you, Selina!” He shouted as he pushed himself to his feet, trembling. “Killing people isn’t what you do!” 

“Actually, it is. I killed a man for you, remember. Pushed him right outta a window.” She giggled at the memory, remembering the man’s screams of fear before his head cracked open upon impact. 

Bruce took slow and hesitant steps toward her, causing the thief to back up. “We’ve known each other since we were thirteen. No matter what, we always came back together. Selina...you’ve never been mentally stable. You’re sick, Selina.” Oh god...really? He’s placing the sick card? “I still love you Selina...I always have and I’m so sorry. Just-just let me help you, please.” 

Suddenly, tears began to well up in Selina’s eyes, her bottom lip quivering as she began crying. “Oh...oh god...what have I done?” She asked to no one in particular before dropping to her knees as she broke down. 

Bruce was slow to approach her, like he was confronting a wounded wild animal. He knelt down in front of her and gently cupped her face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Selina...but I can help you...I still love you.” 

“You-you hurt me Bruce...it hurt so much...” Selina said through her tears before raising her dagger and bringing it down into her ex-boyfriend’s chest.

It pierced exactly where his heart was, his eyes going wide and the crocodile tears were long gone. “That’s exactly what it felt like. Just like that.” She twisted the dagger around as blood started to spill from his lips. 

“See you in hell, baby~” Selina purred before ripping the dagger out and he dropped to the cold wooden floor, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

And just like that...it was over. 

Well, her revenge was. Her plans? They had just started. 

Killing Jim and Bruce would earn her respect in Gotham. But what she craved for more...fear. 

This was just the beginning of Selina’s reign of terror. 

Many people would fight for her crown, but she would slaughter him just as she slaughtered the others. 

And so the self-proclaimed queen stood up, humming under her breath as she looked around Wayne Manor. About time this place had some redecorating and a new name. Kyle Manor had a much better ring to it. 

She will make this place hers, because every queen needed a mansion. And this will be the start of many. 

Her name will haunt the streets of Gotham forever. Even when she’s long gone, they will still whisper her name in fear that they would meet the cat’s dagger. 

Selina Kyle wanted what she deserved. 

And she got it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of my dark two-shot! I really did enjoy writing Selina losing her mind, and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it too! Lemme know what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! A two-shot! Boy am I glad to be writing this! I’ve always wanted to write Selina going dark (well, darker than normal) and after listening to “Queen of Mean” wayyyyy too many times on repeat, here it is! Hopefully you like half of this two-shot and I sure as hell hope you’ll like the final half. Please lemme know what you think so far and don’t be shy to leave home kudos and comments! :)


End file.
